Sickness
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shots. ¿Cómo un joven Chase se enfrenta a las enfermedades que le rodean? ¿Y que hará House para ayudarle? AU. Underage!Chase.


_Sutileza_

Para él parecía un día normal. Todo era relativo pero a él no le importaba, llegaba al trabajo entre las ocho y las diez de la mañana y por sobre todas las cosas evitaba a Cuddy y las horas en la clínica.

Sí, todo era normal, hasta que un ajetreado Wilson entra a su oficina.

—Necesito a Cameron y a Foreman conmigo. Un accidente grave y muchos heridos, ayuda en la emergencia. Ahora—el castaño no le da tiempo de quejarse siquiera y observa cómo sus pequeños aprendices le contemplan confundidos, no sabían si seguir al doctor o no.

—Vayan—es todo lo que necesita y su equipo corre por el mismo camino que el oncólogo.

Horas más tarde todo volvía a tener calma, las ambulancias se habían ido y la gran mayoría de los pacientes estaban estabilizados.

Sentado en uno de los sillones del hospital contempla las pocas enfermeras que deambulaban de tanto en tanto, aplicaban los medicamentos y se olvidaban de las habitaciones por horas.

Wilson se sienta a su lado y suspira cansado tratando de relajarse, él no tiene que decir nada; sabe perfectamente que su amigo terminara contándole lo que le preocupa así le interese o no.

—Accidente automovilístico—habla suave y baja la mirada a sus manos—El padre murió de una hemorragia interna, no pudimos hacer nada; la madre tuvo graves contusiones, le inducimos el coma. No sabemos si despertará—quedan en silencio por largo rato y vuelve a percatarse de las enfermeras que aparecían de a ratos.

Sentía curiosidad, Wilson le había dado cierta información y ahora sentía la necesidad de saber.

—Ella va a estar bien—no era un consuelo, él no estaba hecho para consolar a otros pero aun así sabía que para James en ese caso había algo importante, algo que le preocupaba demasiado.  
—No espero demasiado, quizás nunca despierte pero…—deja de hablar, parecía que se debatiese internamente sobre si decirle la verdad o no.  
—¿De qué se trata Jimmy?—estaban solos, no había ni siquiera una enfermera que paseara cerca así que él tenía la libertad de comportarse más _amable_ con su amigo.  
—La pareja tiene un hijo—le explica solemne como si fuese obvia la gravedad del asunto aunque a él no le parecía—Salió ileso, solo unos cuantos raspones y algunas suturas pero no es nada grave, parece milagro.  
—¿Y eso qué?—Si House era un genio para la medicina, su inteligencia equivalía la estupidez con la que se comportaba ante las reglas básicas de la sociedad.  
—¡House!—alza la vista y le ve directo a los ojos, él sabía que era un idiota para esas cosas pero de alguna forma esperaba que se comportase como un ser humano—El chico perdió a su padre y probablemente pierda a su madre; el está solo.  
—Busquen su familia. Debe tener algún tío, un abuelo, algo.  
—Nada—suspira resignado—Ellos son de Australia, se mudaron hace algunos años.  
—¿No tiene a nadie?—arquea la ceja, había algo en toda la situación que lo intrigaba. Por más que viviesen en otro lado, ¿Cómo era posible que este misterioso chico no tuviese a nadie en el mundo?  
—No—su amigo le mira sospechoso.  
—¿Cuántos años tiene?  
—Dieciséis—House se levanta y él se apresura a preguntar por qué pero el doctor ya se encaminaba hacia las habitaciones, no sería muy difícil encontrarlo.

Estuvo varios minutos fuera de la habitación simplemente observando. La mujer en la cama, de no ser por la cantidad de tubos y cables que le rodeaban, parecía estar descansando en paz.

El chico que estaba a su lado era su viva imagen. Rubio, de tez blanquecina con unos ojos verdosos y mejillas sonrosadas que competían con la tonalidad rojiza de sus labios, los cuales no paraba de mordisquear en señal de nerviosismo.

Continua siendo espectador hasta que algo extraño le atrapa por completo. Desde donde estaba era capaz de ver los monitores, estos descendían con rapidez emitiendo un molesto sonido, era algo de esperarse, el estado de esa mujer era crítico pero lo que verdaderamente le intrigaba era el hecho de que el chico no se había movido de su sitio, simplemente estaba parado en el mismo lugar contemplando como los signos vitales de su madre decaían. ¿Sería capaz de dejarle morir?

Tan rápido como el pensamiento se formó en su mente fue descartado, el muchacho finalmente salió de su trance y corrió por ayuda de las enfermeras. Momentos más tarde, habían estabilizarla.

Una vez más se siente en calma, los que trabajaban para él no le habían molestado en todo el rato, eso significaba que no tenían paciente, así que él podía tranquilamente continuar observando la habitación.

Cuando su mente dejó de divagar y vuelve la atención a la susodicha habitación encuentra algo fuera de lo común. La mujer estaba sola, no había rastro del chico arquea la ceja extrañado hasta que siente a alguien sentarse a su lado. Por momentos pensó que se trataba de Wilson mas se sorprende al ver al chico rubio, hijo de la mujer comatosa.

Estuvieron en silencio, ambos mirando la habitación del frente hasta que el joven decide hablar.

—¿Quién eres?—se gira para verle mejor pero no obtiene respuesta—¿Por qué estás aquí mirando? ¿Acaso eres doctor?—ciertamente el no aparentaba serlo, nunca llevaba bata y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que usaba bastón. No, nada en el parecía hacer creer que se tratase de un doctor aunque lo fuera.  
El no le contestaba, no tenía porque hacerlo y aun así sentía curiosidad y tenía que descubrir la verdad.  
—¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando los monitores empezaron a sonar?—su voz suena áspera mas no desvía la mirada para verle. El muchacho le mira confuso por momentos pero de igual forma no contesta. Si el hombre no quería responder sus preguntas, ¿por qué tenía que responderle él?

La falta de sonido les llena pero no parece incomodarles, las preguntas estaban hechas aunque se negasen a contestar.

Nuevamente la paz es perturbada por el sonido del monitor y House está a la expectativa, ¿ocurrirá lo mismo que hace horas? Parecía estar en lo correcto.

Se levanta con pesadez, su pierna le dolía un poco y se encamina a estabilizar a la mujer; no porque su hijo no hiciera nada, no quería decir que él iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, no quería decir que él iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—¡Espere!—aquella voz le detiene a medio caminar y se gira para contemplarle de cerca por primera vez. Mordisqueaba los labios con fuerza y su respiración parecía volverse errática con cada sonido del monitor y aun así le daba la impresión de que el chico se debatía internamente en hacer algo o no.

Continúa su camino y llama a las enfermeras, con un poco de dificultad logran estabilizarla y deciden cambiar medicamentos y dosis.

Regresa al lugar donde estaba pero esta vez se detiene frente al rubio y lo examina desde lo alto. Sus mejillas habían perdido color, sus ojos empezaban a mostrar señales de cansancio y qué decir de su labio inferior, lo habían rasgado lo suficiente como para que pequeñas gotas de sangre le pintaran.

Sin decir palabra se aleja en busca de alguna máquina expendedora, toma un chocolate y un refresco.

Tan absorto había estado por el extraño comportamiento del chico que se olvidó de las horas; ya casi no quedaba personal y el sol había desaparecido. En su camino de regreso se topa con Wilson.

—¿Merienda?  
—No es para mí—siguen caminando.  
—¿Para quién?—llegan a la habitación y el chiquillo esta con su madre acostado en la cama. El hace una leve seña con la cabeza para hacerle saber al otro doctor. Wilson no dice nada, solo observa como House toma asiento y deja los dulces a un lado. El rubio no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia y no estaba dispuesto a permanecer allí toda la noche solo por complacerle aun cuando sintiese pena por el muchacho.

Había perdido por completo el sentido del tiempo, quizás fuesen las tres de la madrugada, no estaba seguro. Había pasado todo el día en aquella posición solo observando y ahora su pierna debía pagar el precio. Dispuesto a irse, busca su chaqueta y siente que se le acercan; un suave tirón de su ropa y busca con la mirada.

Se encuentra con aquel extraño muchacho no dicen nada solo vuelven a tomar asiento y le ofrece el chocolate, quizás ya estuviese derretido pero no le importaba mucho.

—¿Quién eres?—otra vez le preguntaba aunque su voz sonase mas cansada y el tono más acentuado.  
—Soy el doctor House—asiente despacio y el chico desenvuelve el dulce.  
—Robert Chase—habla momentos más tarde.  
—¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando los monitores empezaron a sonar?—el de ojos verdes azulado ya había obtenido su respuesta, era hora de que él tuviese la suya.  
—Los doctores dicen que no va a despertar.  
—Es poco probable—sentía que no debía apresurar al joven.  
—Yo—deja escapar un suspiro y come mas chocolate—Yo no sé si quiero que despierte.

Eso lo toma desprevenido, siempre había escuchado del amor incondicional de un hijo hacia una madre; él era un vivo ejemplo, no porque no contactase con ella no significa que no le importase, al menos de verdad, así que se sentía sorprendido, ¿había estado en lo correcto? ¿Ese chico sería capaz de dejar morir a su propia madre?

—¿Crees que estarías mejor sin ella?—ante esas palabras deja el chocolate a medio comer y se sumerge en un mar de pensamientos.  
—No lo sé—contesta en un susurro casi inaudible escondido en sabor dulzón y lame sus dedos como un pequeño librándose del resto del chocolate.  
—¿Deseas que muera?—manías del universo. Horas habían pasado y justo ahora era el momento perfecto para que la mujer en la habitación comenzase a convulsionar.

Contempla casi con admiración como el cuerpo de su madre se retuerce y siente que se paraliza. El no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía dejarla en aquel estado crítico, aunque qué más crítico que lo que estaba pasando? Había perdido a su padre y probablemente la perdería a ella también, ¿estaba preparado para enfrentar una situación así?

No, el no lo estaba.

Por última vez en la madrugada cuando el sol amenazaba con salir, todo volvía a la calma. Las enfermeras cambiaban de turno y de a poco personas entraban y salían del hospital.

Por su parte el seguía en el mismo sitio, sentado en el sillón con la vista fija en la habitación; la única diferencia entre el ayer era el hecho de que el pequeño rubio con el que había pasado la noche, ahora se encontraba dormido con la cabeza en su regazo.

Era un cuadro muy extraño, el no era de los que acostumbraba consolar a otros, ese era trabajo de Wilson pero por alguna razón aun más extraña no podía olvidarse de aquel pequeño que descansaba junto a él mientras se debatía inconscientemente qué era lo correcto.

El no estaba en capacidad de ayudar más lo único que podía hacer por los momentos era brindarle un poco de confort mientras deslizaba suave los dedos por su cabello.

Si, una caricia sutil pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer que el rubio sonriera por primera vez desde que había llegado aunque fuese desde el mundo de los sueños.


End file.
